


Alpha Bonding Syndrome

by Malachi_Eclipse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Josephine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Joe is Josephine, Omega Katsuko, Original work - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is from my imagination, and to improve my writting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malachi_Eclipse/pseuds/Malachi_Eclipse
Summary: Alpha Josephine(Joe) Akari has had a tough life with her condition, but when she moved to japan with her new adoptive mother, she meets an omega who may just change her life forever.Rated explicit for future sex scenes.





	1. First Journal Entry

>   
> Hi, my name is Josephine, but everyone calls me Joe. I don’t know why. Maybe it's my short haircut that I got when I had silly putty stuck in my hair. Or Maybe it’s my muscular figure from my many years on the tennis team. Or maybe the fact that I am 185 centimeters tall(6 feet 1 inch). I think it may be all of those things that make me “butch” in people's eyes. It doesn’t help that I'm an Alpha either.
> 
> I’ve tried finding Omega’s that like butch Alpha’s, but where I moved to in Japan and where I was before, that might not be possible. They all want those Alpha’s with long lush hair and a curvy figure, white as white can be. You know the ones that like to wear makeup and do hairstyles. But that’s not me, I’m a tan block of lean muscle. I don’t wear makeup or do hairstyles. 
> 
> Oh yeah. You know that whole thing where an Alpha can only knot when an Omega is in heat? Yeah that’s not true for me. I have a condition called Alpha Bonding Syndrome. I knot whenever I have sex. Let’s just say my ex’s weren’t happy about that. In fact that’s the reason most of them broke up with me, the other reason was the size of me, they found 22 cm(9 inches) to be too big. Finding an Omega who doesn’t mind being knotted out of their heat is hard. 
> 
> But that’s my life, so I’ve just started telling the Omega’s about it a week after. It just makes mine and their lives so much easier. Fortunately I just moved, so I'll have a new start. But possibly no girlfriends to bring home. Oh well, I guess having Omega friends is good enough….except I scare them too much. I found that I just can’t smile when I’ve been through so much. When my sire killed my mother and he was sentenced to the chair, I was left alone. So I lost my will to smile. That was another reason my ex’s don’t like me anymore. The more I'm left alone, the more I lose my will to smile.
> 
> Now don’t go thinking I'm suicidal. I know that a life can never be replaced and that all lives have meaning, but that doesn’t mean I have to enjoy it. 
> 
> Anyway today is my first day at my new high school, it’s a coed school. It's weird apparently the Omega's get 6 days off this week, they said that it would be explained when I arrived. I might just be able to find an Omega, but it’s not likely. They’ll be too scared of me.
> 
> My adoptive mother, Katsuko, gave me this journal to express myself. She’s a nice woman. Things are awkward between us, but it’s getting better. She’s better than my real parents anyway. That’s all for today. 

 

\-----------

 

Joe set her journal down and looked out her bedroom window. She sighed. She closed her journal and put it away for the next day. Standing up, she stretched her arms straight upwards, flexing the muscles in it.

_Time to change_

She stripped off her polka dot pajama pants and blue tank top. She looked down at the 15cm (6 inch) flaccid pole attached to her. She gave it a look of disdain before grabbing a pair of compression shorts. She gripped the pole lightly and positioned it inside, so she could sit without pain. It took her a few minutes of testing to get it right. 

She sighed again and took out her school uniform. Luckily her school was divided into Alphas and Omegas, not men and women. She slipped on the dusty brown slacks, zipping them up she realized the waist would be too loose. She grasped a belt that was optional for the uniform and slid it into the loops, Securly fastening it. She gripped the short-sleeve baby blue button up shirt and slid it on and tucked it into her pants, taking care not to touch her bulge. After her shirt was buttoned she gripped a moss green sweater with a partial button up. The last thing was the one she hated the most, a bright red neck tie. She only hated the color, if it was some sort of blue she wouldn’t care, but she detested the incessant red that angered her like a bull. She regretfully attached it to her neck.

“Sweetie, are you ready?” Katsuko stepped inside and glanced at Joe before smiling and walking in fully. She was average height, her hair was always in bun and her normal attire, since she worked from home as an IT specialist, was a pair of simple sweats and a short sleeved shirt. She looked to be about her mid-thirties, when in reality she was about 42, showing just how well she had aged. Tears were lining her eyes. “You look so handsome,” she gripped the collar of the dipping sweater and pulled the tan Alpha in for a hug. She released some calming pheromones for Joe and separated just enough to look at her.

“Katsuko, please let me go,” she tried to pry her way out of the short Omega’s ‘hug of doom’ as she called it.

“Not until you do it, just once” Joe looked down as the thin woman and frowned slightly but it was her only way out.

“I’m gonna be late...” Katsuko looked over her carefully before she began crying.

“I-I’m just...so proud of y-you~” She sobbed as she nuzzled into Joe.

“Oh jeez...Katsuko please” she gripped the older woman and hugged her tightly “Can we please just leave for my first day?” Joe stepped back and looked at the short woman.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry, let’s go” They head out towards the car and hopped inside.

As they head out for her first day, she couldn’t help but feel something was going to change.


	2. Journal entry one too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second character comes into play

> I don’t think I’ll get chosen this year either. I never do. And why not? I am a freak after all.
> 
> I bet the Alpha’s don’t even know that my tail is soft, no matter what it looks like. Everytime the choosing come up, no matter how many extra Alpha’s there are, I never get chosen. All those stupid jerks see is my fucking skinny wings. I can play 7 instruments and speak in 3 god damn languages! But nooo, all they see is my white hair and all of my god damn flaws _I_ never wished for. So what if I’m an unknown species!?
> 
> I am just sick and tired of being passed over for deer, moose, even tortoise Omega’s! Not like complaining will matter, maybe I should just stop trying. 
> 
> I’ve already made the video for introduction day. I hope those Alphas shit their pants. I made it so scary that only the strongest of alphas will even look at me by the time it’s over. It’s not traditional, but it says who I am. And if I spend another year alone and being bullied by vain Omega’s for it, I’ll spike their fucking drinks so they can see what it’s like to be ridiculed.
> 
> Malachi Eclipse is a strong independent woman and I won’t let a few bitchy Omega’s let me think about myself as anything else. Luckily today is premier day so all the Omega’s get to stay home for a few days while the Alpha’s choose which Omega’s they want this year. 
> 
> I wonder what people would think if they found my journal.

 

\-----------

 

She sighed and slammed her journal down onto her desk

_I think I want more sleep.I think...I'll just sleep throughout the entire choosing time._

She got up from her plush rolly chair and stretched her wings as wide as they could go, almost touching the opposite walls, she walked in front of a mirror and stared at herself. She felt her tail twitch as her mother dropped something on the floor below. She glanced at the curved horns jutting out from her forehead before lifting a hand to her eyes. _blood red, unlike any other_. She looked at her swaying tail, it looked like someone had glued a dinosaur tail fossil, from the museum, to her spine. She frowned at the dark wings that required too much time to clean, almost 10 minutes each, because she had to twist and turn to get all of them. She made one more glance over before she struck the mirror with her tail, shattering to a thousand pieces before her, she growled before her anger wilted, leaving her with only sadness and the want for an Alpha.

She took a deep breath and crawled into her hammock, curling in on herself. Sleeping on a bed with wings got so uncomfortable that she requested a hammock be built into her bedroom walls. It made it better when she felt like nesting as well, since the surface was so stretchy.

She laid back, her knees to her chest, and relaxed her wings. Settling in she began to drift off and dream of an Alpha who would rescue her from her loneliness _maybe if I dream of an Alpha one will magically choose me...but not likely_.


	3. The Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so I've completed more of this story than my other because this is more in my interest, but whatever. Enjoy.

As the car pulled up to the drop off zone, Joe sighed and and picked up her bag. 

She groaned “Do I have to go to school?, Why can’t I go to school online?” She set her head on the dashboard. The omega’s wolf ears flattened in sympathy. 

“Because some socialization is good for you. Plus I was told that Omega’s are afraid of you, well...this school is special. No matter what, you’ll have an Omega by your side.” She gave Joe’s shoulder a pat and lightly rubbed it. 

“Ugh, what does that even mean?! How will a-” 

“Because they will, now get out and go to school” she pushed the Alpha out of the car and waved as she drove off. 

She sighed at the eccentric Omega and turned to face the school. It looked like a standard high school, glass doors leading into the shoe changing room, and then into the first year hallway. 

Luckily someone seemed to be waiting for her. She was a rather short Alpha, with long brown hair tied into a tight bun. She wore a womens pantsuit. _Must be a PE teacher_

“Hello, you must be Joe?” She offered her hand. 

Taking her hand the Alpha responded, “yes, it’s nice to be here,” she gave the other Alpha’s hand a firm shake. 

“My name is Ritsuko, I am the Physical Education instructor,” _called it,_ the teacher began walking through the school, Joe reluctantly followed. “Luckily, you’ve arrived at just the right time, today is the first day of The Choosing. Your new surname is Asako correct?” 

“Yes...but, what is a choosing?” She looked confusedly back at the teacher as she followed behind her. 

“Asako, we do a choosing by random selection, but this year we have less Alpha’s than Omega’s, so your guaranteed a choice. A choosing is when-” The teacher seemed distracted by a bunch of male Alphas in a group as she turned the corner, “- Hey! What are you doing?” she yelled. One of the Alphas turned around with, what looked like a firework in his hand. “ **Put that down this instant!** ” she chased after the offending Alpha’s calling back once to Joe, “Head to the auditorium and ask a teacher there!” she ran around the corner. _Welp, those Alpha’s are screwed, she is a physical education teacher after all_. 

She looked around. She was in a small intersection, on her right, there were stairs going up to the second and third floor, in which Ritsuko-Sensei had gone down. On her left was giant windows showing her the lush cherry blossoms and courtyard. On the wall, maybe two meters ahead, she noticed a map of the building. She studied it, to make her journey to the auditorium, _two lefts, a right, and then go straight_. As she had her plan she set off for her destination. 

The place was easy to find, and fortunately they hadn’t started yet, if the students hanging outside said anything about that. She looked at the dark blue double doors before going through them, and straight into what appeared to be a movie theater, or at least it looked like that. 

Giant red curtains framed a white screen that was pulled down to the bottom of a stage. About fifty rows of chairs were present. On the stage several fold out chairs were set up, some had teachers and some were empty. _She said ask the teachers_ she looked up at them. Walking towards the stairs on the right that led up to the stage. As she got to the top, one of the teachers walked over to her, 

“Sweetie,” the guy was half bald, rather portly, but had a fatherly figure “no Alpha’s are allowed up here during the showing.” He said in a gentle tone. 

“I was told to ask a teacher what a ‘choosing’ is? I’m a new student.” She rather liked this teacher, and she noticed this as he smiled gently. 

“Our school has a special tradition called a Choosing,” he began a long and lengthy speech, so Joe simply settled in, “It was started fifteen years ago, when the principle of our school noticed a large divide between Alpha’s and Omega’s, he didn’t like that. So he worked out a plan. The plan was to line up the Omega’s and pair them with Alpha, it could become a platonic, romantic, and we can’t legally encourage this but, a sexual relationship also happened sometimes. So as the years passed on Alpha’s and Omega’s grew closer and closer as every choosing occurred. So essentially, today we will be viewing videos that the Omega’s made to entice you to choose them. 

“ And tomorrow, is the official choosing. The Omega’s will line up in the morning and Alpha’s will be called up, by random lottery, to choose the omega they want. But don’t worry, if you don’t want an Omega, it is optional. And there is what we call, divorce, it’s where the Omega doesn’t like the Alpha and it will make sure they split up. Choosing allowed Omega’s and Alpha’s to have the same class schedule and stay closer together, but that doesn’t always happen. Good luck, and enjoy the viewing.” _So this is what Katsuko meant….Shit….I might have to tell an Omega about my condition_

Joe was ushered into a front row seat, as she settled, the lights began to dim and, who she assumed to be the principal, came up to the stage. 

“This year we have 257 eligible Alpha’s and Today, we are proud to present the 258 eligible Omega’s that this school offers.” She stepped aside and the show begun. 


	4. The Show of Centuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah 2 chapters in a single day!...Chapter 5 will be my favorite, it may be quite a bit longer than these ones but, hey, at least I've got it out.

The first video to come on, was a deer Omega, and man, did she make your meat throb. 

“my name is Ariana, I enjoy working out,” She turned around showing off her short shorts and sports bra, her small tail wiggling, no doubt purposefully tempting the Alpha’s in the audience, “My favorite color is purple, and I really love Girly Alpha’s, so come and get me,” she giggled and ran off into her house. 

The video faded out, and the next video started. But…. _It’s in the same format? How boring. ‘Hi my name is blah, and I like blah blah blah’. . Are you serious?_ She rested her head on her hand, clearly not as interested in the same video repeating over and over, just changing a few facts. Unlike the other Alpha’s in the room, she couldn’t see the appeal of this. 

On and on, the videos droned, every Omega in the same style _How can these idiot Alpha’s still be interested?_ she groaned and shut her eyes, this was boring. 

She nearly drifted off, just as the 257th video faded out. But she didn’t see light like a house again, the Alpha’s looked confused, just as Joe was. She opened her eyes and saw a dark creepy house, that looked abandoned. For ten seconds nothing happened, they just stared at the screen, memorizing the crooked shutters on the second story, the wooden door that seemed to have no hinges. They all looked at the dead vines that climbed and fell over the entryway. It looked as if perhaps a banshee or a ghoul may live there. As they continued studying the house, they couldn’t help the feeling that arose in them: fear. 

**BOO!** The entire auditorium screeched as an Omega popped out of the ground. Her face was covered in makeup, making it seem as though her eyes were pitch black, while they oozed blood. Her mouth held very sharp, very fake teeth, almost shark like. The rest of her face was covered in gray face paint, giving a morbid sense of a demon popping out at them. The screen faded black as the Omega’s name literally bled from the screen, ‘Malachi’, beneath it appeared some text ‘choose me if you dare’. The screen faded once more but into an image of the scary Omega. 

She was wearing short shorts, and a sports bra as the other Omega’s did, but she was surrounded by flocking crows, her wings outstretched, showing off the ragged scratches on them. Her body was littered with large scars, her arms outstretched, gesturing to the crows. Her face donned large cream colored horns, white wild hair, with a wicked smile to show her pointed teeth. One of her eyes was blood red, with a glint of mischievousness, but something else behind the surface, perhaps loneliness? It wasn’t shown in her deep red eye, but the one that was tinted baby powder blue, with a large scar over it, starting at her jaw and ending at her horn. Joe noticed that Malachi had a nose ring, a small septum piercing, almost as if she were a bull. Her eyes drifted down. A bone tail protruded from behind her and it was LONG, at least by 5 feet, it curled a circle around her. She was no doubt, a frightening Omega. 

Joe observed the Omega for as long as she could, before she felt something uncomfortable poke her thigh, she couldn’t afford to lose this sight though. As the image began to fade out she sighed and looked down, only to see her shaft had begun to harden, _....what...the...fuck?????_ , she looked confusedly down at herself, _WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME HARD???_

The Alpha’s filed out and Joe sped to the closest bathroom, guided by another Alpha. 

She sat on the seat and looked down, she had only gone up to 19 cm(7.5 inches), but it was still an inconvenience. She felt the phone in her pocket vibrate, and fumbled slightly when she took it out. It was Katsuko. 

>   
>  **Katsuko:**
> 
> Sweetie, I’ll be there in 10 minutes, how did the viewing go?

> **Joe:**
> 
> Ok, it went alright, I think I know who I want, she was…….unique?

> **Katsuko:**
> 
> Ok, sweetie, I know you’ll get her

> **Joe:**
> 
> Are you sure…..have you seen her? I bet every Alpha will want her. I have no chance

> **Katsuko:**
> 
> I haven’t seen her but I believe I know who you’re talking about... maybe... never mind I’m here come out so we can go home.

She pocketed her phone and rushed out, she wasn’t afraid of showing Katsuko her bulge, only for the fact that she had once walked in on Joe bathing, and literally acted no differently. So she knew that Katsuko only saw her as her child, which made the Alpha soften up(metaphorically) for her and show some emotions. Still no matter how motherly the young Omega was, she still couldn’t get a smile out of the sad Alpha. 


End file.
